Acoustic liners are commonly used on aircraft components to attenuate noise emissions. Such liners commonly comprise a non-perforated backskin, a honeycomb or other shape core, and a perforated top sheet. The core forms one or more resonator chambers which are open through the perforations in the top sheet.
Carbon nanotube thin films have been shown to have thermoacoustic capabilities. In response to an alternating current applied to a carbon nanotube film, the carbon nanotubes may rapidly heat up and cool down. This creates a thin thermoacoustic boundary layer of air pressure that creates sound waves.